


The Gutinator's Hunt Part 2

by JustWeird17



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWeird17/pseuds/JustWeird17





	The Gutinator's Hunt Part 2

The Gutinator had been stalking the famous Ariana Grande for weeks, waiting for the roght moment to strike. Last time she had fun with Nicki Minaj, but had to escape so couldn't stay long, this time however would be different. She followed her on her insta and twitter, even followed her limo from one of her shows, it was a long wait and a lot of planning but she eventually followed Ariana home. She parked down the street and snuck through the backyards to get to her mansion, snuck in through the padio and watch Ariana walk up the stairs. She followed as Ariana went into her massive bedroom and then The Gutinator closed and locked it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GET THE HELL OUT!" Ariana screamed at the intruder

The Gutinator ran at her and punched her in the gut so hard she lifted her in the air with her fist. Dropping her back down she landed another big fist deep into Ariana's soft gut, going for hooks and jabs deep into her.

"OOF OOF OOF OOF OOF OOOOOF OMPH OOF!" Were the sounds coming from the beaten Ariana

She then slammed her to the ground with her fist, smashing her guts with each heavy punch. Ariana started to scream so she had to cover her mouth so no one could hear her. She picked her up by her ponytail and kneed her in the gut about 11 times before lifting her high in the air, and just dropping her. the middle of her stomach landing flat on her strong knee. Ariana was left on the floor gasping for air, holding her bruised belly. The Gutinater started figeting with her belly button, fingering her navel before punching her belly again. She stood up and pressed her foot on Ariana's stomach, and began stomping on her gut. Ariana just bounced almost lifelessly with every stomp and squealing each time. After and hour and a half, The Gutinator grabbed Ariana's hands and held them to a wall, then used her free hand to sock Ariana hard in the gut with all her strength and twisting her fist while deep in her belly. Ariana spit up a bit before passing out, completely unconcious. Satisfied, The Gutinator escaped the area, unseen by anyone. Ariana was found in her room and immediately taken to Emergency, while the police started an investigation as this was the second attack like this on a celebrity.

Gutinator crossed Ariana off her list, with the name right under spelling out Kylie Jenner.


End file.
